


Immortal youth to mortal maids.

by maartynqa



Series: The 4 Drabbles Challenge [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Death, Digital World, F/M, Heartbreak, Omnipotence, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maartynqa/pseuds/maartynqa
Summary: Short fic, second part of my writing challenge.As in the challenge rules, inspired by a quote from "Verse", Walter Savage Landor.
Relationships: Protagonist/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: The 4 Drabbles Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175651
Kudos: 3





	Immortal youth to mortal maids.

-Ah, you’re finally awake.- I opened my eyes, to see Monika standing over me, with her usual smile. A smile that used to seem so warm and welcoming, now twisted into a diabolical grin. 

How was this possible? Didn’t I delete her?

-Sure you did. And now, I have to say, I am eternally grateful. 

My eyes widened in shock at that, as vague memories made their way into my mind. Memories of the other girls disappearing, one by one…

_ “One by one, _

_ They only fall apart…” _

Before I could ask “why?”, she shushed me impatiently.

-Because, my dear, here… **I** hold the ultimate power.- To accentuate her words, she waved her hand, revealing three people… no, three young girls, barely visible from the distance.

-Look closer, Will.- she whispered.-

-Don’t you recognize them?- I did. Natsuki, Yuri, and… Sayori, Sayori that I had once loved.

-I had a little fun with them, before I brought you in here. Don’t worry, I didn’t hurt them- Gods should be merciful, after all.

What have I done. 

Just when I thought it impossible, her smile grew even wider.

-Yes, Will, I am now a God. I am all-knowing. I am omnipotent. I am immortal. 

_ And terrifying _ , I added in my head. She seemed pleased.

-Now, Will… Are you ready to become my plaything forever? 

**Author's Note:**

> 222 words. Curses, I have been foiled yet again!  
> Yes, this is literally Monika having fun in the bin of the player’s computer. Deal with it.
> 
> This is my first, and hopefully last, fanfic with a heterosexual couple.


End file.
